The Two Kings
by AjaniTheLion
Summary: Rejoin the characters that you know and love as the continue on their journey through the Circle of Life. With the Pride Lands back to normal, and new additions to the royal family on the way, everything seems peaceful. But is trouble lurking just around the corner? Not to mention that Ajani started to have strange dreams. Will they stop? Sequel to Starting Over.
1. The Circle of Life Continues

Hey guys! I'm back with a new story! This story begins where my previous story, Starting Over, left off. If you haven't read that story then stop and read that one first or else you won't get what's happening in this story. To all my returning readers, welcome back and I hope you had a good holiday. I don't own The Lion King. I own this story and my OC's. Now, without further ado, please enjoy the first chapter of The Two Kings!

* * *

It has been two weeks since Scar was overthrown and the two new rulers, Simba and Ajani, became kings. Slowly, the Pride Lands were returning to their former glory. The herds started to return and all seemed well. Inside the den of Pride Rock, every lion was fast asleep, except for two. The kings decided to get up early and watch the sunrise. "It seems that the Pride Lands are returning to normal," Simba stated happily.

"Yep," replied Ajani "It seems like only yesterday when we were here as cubs."

"Time sure does fly," Simba sighed.

"Hey guys," said two familiar voices behind the kings.

Simba and Ajani turned to see their longtime friends, not to mention their mates, Nala and Sapphire. "Hey Saf," Ajani said as he nuzzled his mate.

"Hey beautiful," Simba said as he nuzzled Nala.

"Hey Simba, can we talk alone?" Nala asked.

"Uh oh, someone's in trouble!" Ajani joked with his brother.

Simba playfully punched his little brother. "Sure Nala."

Simba and Nala made their way to their favorite place. It was a big tree that was beside the waterhole. But it wasn't just any tree; it was where they first met as tiny cubs. Sarabi and Sarafina, who were Simba and Nala's mothers, brought them to the waterhole one day and Nala was chasing after a butterfly. She accidently pounced on Simba as she was chasing the butterfly. After that incident, the two would never be seen without the other. The two had finally made it to the tree and sat down beside it. "Simba," Nala began, "Remember what happened in the jungle?"

Simba was clueless. "When we got into a fight?" Simba asked.

Nala shook her head. "No, it was before that. It was when we….." Nala trailed off.

"Ohhhhh," Simba said starting to get what Nala was saying. "Yeah I remember that," Simba said as he started to blush.

"Well Simba, do you remember how I wasn't feeling well after you came back?"

"Yeah, and then I told you to go to Rafiki."

"And when I went to Rafiki, he told me something very important."

"What did he tell you?" Simba asked. The suspense was killing him.

"Simba, you're going to be a father," Nala finally confessed.

Simba was stunned. "You mean…" he began.

"Yes Simba, I'm pregnant."

Simba just stared at Nala for a moment, then leaped into the air with complete joy, "WOOO HOOO!" he yelled. He then gave a roar that signaled his happiness to all of the Pride Lands. "Nala I can't believe this! I'm gonna be a dad! I'm gonna be a dad!" He went up to Nala and nuzzled her. "I gotta go tell 'Jani!" Simba said excitedly.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Nala asked happily.

Simba then ran off to tell his little brother and everyone else the good news.

* * *

I know it was a short chapter but hey, I needed to warm you guys up for what is to come! Please review and I promise to have the next chapter up within the next week! If I don't, then you all can hunt me down! See you guys later!


	2. New Heirs On The Way

Hey guys I'm back! I am so very deeply sorry that I haven't updated in what, like three months? I wouldn't be surprised if you all are angry with me. High school just loves to pile me with homework. I'll try better next time. Here is another chapter for all of you wonderful people. I don't own The Lion King but I do own this story and my OC's.

* * *

Ajani was currently walking with his mate Sapphire, and they were talking about a very important subject. Cubs. "So Sapphire," Ajani said nervously. "Do you think that we should start a family?"

Sapphire glanced at Ajani and gave him a smile. "Ajani, I would love to start a family. I think you would be a great father."

"And you would be a great mother," Ajani said as he nuzzled his mate.

Suddenly, Simba ran towards Ajani at full speed with his signature grin plastered on his face. "Ajani! Guess what!" Simba yelled as he came to a stop right in front of Ajani.

"What?" said Ajani as he tried to contain his laughter from Simba's giddiness.

"I'm going to be a father!"

"Are you serious?" Ajani asked with a smile.

"As serious as a heart attack," he smiled back.

"Simba that's awesome!" Ajani said happily as he hugged his brother. "I'm going to be an uncle!"

"Congratulations Simba!" Sapphire said in joy.

"Thanks Saph',"

"Did you tell the rest of the pride yet?" Ajani asked.

"I was just about to do that," Simba smiled.

True to his word, Simba assembled the pride and told them the great news. The pride roared in happiness for the Royal Couple. Little did they know, a pair of red piercing red eyes were watching them.

Sometime after the announcement, Sapphire walks up to Ajani and nuzzles him then smiles seductively.

"Sapphire what…" Ajani began but the Sapphire hushed him.

"Sshh, just follow me," Sapphire winked.

Ajani nodded and followed Sapphire to a special cave that they found not long after the two kings rose to power. Sapphire playfully brushed her tail against Ajani's snout. Then, as things got heated up, their instincts took over, meaning that they would be in the cave for quite a while.

* * *

It was getting late, and Simba was wondering where Ajani and Sapphire were. The pride was getting ready to go to sleep, but Simba knew he couldn't go to sleep without knowing that his brother is okay. Simba's stress was short-lived because coming up Pride Rock were Ajani and Sapphire, with their tails entwined. Ajani noticed his brother was sitting at the peak waiting for him. "Hey Simba," Aajni said with a smile. "Sorry we kept you up."

"It's fine," Simba shrugged. "What were you two doing out so late anyways?"

Sapphire just giggled, nuzzled Ajani, and strode into the den. Ajani was staring lovingly after her. "Simba, let's just say that I may be a father soon too!" he said with joy.

"You didn't…" Simba said with a smirk.

"I did!" Ajani returned the smirk.

"Well, hopefully I'll have a new nephew or niece soon," Simba said with a smile.

"No! Don't tell me that we're gonna have more cubs to babysit!" a new voice said behind them.

The kings turned around to see their lifelong friends, Timon and Pumbaa, walk up to them. The duo had saved the kings when they were cubs, and they've been best friends ever since then. "It sure looks that way Timon," Ajani said with a genuine smile."

"Think of it, Timon!" Pumbaa began. "It'll be just like old times!"

"Hey, yeah!" said Timon who was now happy. "We're gonna teach them everything we know! Like how to belch!" Timon let out a loud belch after he said that. "And dig for grubs!"

"See? It won't be that bad," Simba smiled.

"You're right!" Timon said gleefully. He then let out a long yawn. "Hey guys, I think we should get some shut eye."

They all agreed by letting out long yawns themselves. "Okay then. Let's get inside," said Simba.

And with that, the four friends went into the den to sleep for the night.

* * *

This wasn't my longest chapter, but I just wanted to post something to let you guys know that I was still alive! Please review, and hopefully I won't wait another three months to update!


End file.
